


All For One Bloody Evolution

by Omegamon64



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Mystery, No Beta, Rule Breaking, We Die Like Men, to the max bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegamon64/pseuds/Omegamon64
Summary: As a result of an unexpected third party, All For One is sent to a new world. One that's full of Hero-like figures and outside forces, willing to do anything to get their hands on him. With a fresh identity, years of experience, and no ties here, it's time for the former Ruler of Japan to take this new world by storm.





	1. The Emperor Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> I did say that it was going to be a more serious work, after all. Try having a world of dying heroes meet one of the most dangerous villains from another. Pure, utter chaos awaits them.

**Pain.**

That was all he could register at the moment. The cold, dull, throbbing sensation rang inside his head, as if hundreds of buildings fell onto him. He opened his eyes and saw two walls surrounding his left and right and a lamp hanging over his head. He, for a moment, thought he had gone insane or was dreaming and fired a small wind bullet to disperse it from his sight.

Feeling shards of glass fall on him made him realize that he wasn’t going insane or dreaming. He looked around some more before remembering how he got here.

  
\------------  
  
** _“UNITED STATES OF…….SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!” _ **roared All Might as he unleashed the final embers of One For All against All For One. The force was so strong, the shockwave blew back incredible amounts of huge debris that crumbled into tiny pieces and created a massive crater in its wake.

The people cheered as All Might stood victorious over All For One’s unconscious body when the dust cleared. Izuku and Katsuki were relieved when their idol was alive and well after the vicious battle. All in all, everything was looking well for our heroes.

Almost everything.

“ALL FOR ONE, YOU BASTARD! I’M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER COME BACK!” screamed a newcomer in an American accent from All Might’s right.

Toshinori slowly moved his head towards the voice and saw a woman, probably in her 30s, running towards him and his nemesis, fury ablaze in her eyes.

“L-lady...stay back! It’s not s-safe yet!” he yelled tiredly. Yet, even with his warning, she remained undeterred from her goal of ‘eliminating’ All For One.

“Please, move out of the way, All Might! He needs to pay for killing my family 5 years ago! I know how dangerous he is, so I’m making sure he’s never coming back!” she exclaimed, ignoring his weary pleas. The woman had reached the two and activated her quirk, covering All For One in a veil of red energy that sparked dangerously, prompting All Might to take a step back.

That one step was one thing that saved his life.

All For One’s arm shot up, startling everyone watching them.

“What’s this?! The feared villain that our No. 1 Hero put down has just gotten back up!” reported the newsman in a nearby helicopter. “What’s going to happen next?!”

All For One pushed himself back up slowly, taking in the fact that he was being teleported due to the spatial-temporal energy coming from the woman near him. But this energy felt different from normal teleportation energy Quirks gave off as this felt incredibly foreign.

“I’d appreciate it if I wasn’t being forcibly transported to another place I don’t know, madam,” All For One said in a weakened voice. He knew that Toshinori was incredibly close by and could be dealt with immediately, but dealing with the woman was a higher priority at the moment.

He raised his left index finger and, utilizing his Forced Quirk Activation prongs, punched a hole through the woman’s left lung. She was surprised by the development and in agonizing pain, but still pressed forward with her attempts while coughing up copious amounts of blood. All For One, at his last bits of strength, used his other four fingers and made more holes in her, almost killing her.

Keyword being “almost.”

“I hope you like fairy tales, A-All For One…” she spoke, staggering for a bit before falling to her knees, “b-because you’re going to a p-place full of them!” She began bleeding from her mouth and unleashed the final bits of energy she had left in her, “DISPLACE!” All For One’s form slowly faded away into black smoke, retracting his fingers and, displeased, resigned to his fate and mentally cursing himself for not killing her fast enough. The only upside to the entire situation was that he took the woman’s quirk in the very end.

He turned to Toshinori and declared for one last time, “All Might, even though you’ve beaten me here, know that many others will rise from my shadow. So be prepared, as Shigaraki will learn and beat your precious pupil, **Izuku Midoriya**.” He then laughed as if he had heard the funniest joke in his entire life before disappearing for good, leaving behind his echoing laughter.

The woman fell onto her back, bleeding profusely, with Toshinori going over to try and stop the bleeding. “Ma’am, please, don’t die on us! Where did you send All For One to?!” he gasped as the pain started to kick in.

She gave a bloody smile and answered, “A grim world of bloody evolution…”

The woman slumped over, cold and unresponsive to Toshinori’s pleas and the world’s many questions.

All For One’s laughter permeated throughout the nation of Japan, haunting those who heard his last words that night. No one knew sleep as long as they heard his chilling speech in their minds.

\------------

All For One grimaced at the memory, unhappy on what the woman had done, and curious on how everything looked.

Wait a second, looked?

All For One, now incredibly confused, noticed that he had his eyes open the entire time and was confused being able to truly see again with his eyes instead of using his Infrared Ray Quirk. Such a development was so shocking to him that he didn’t even notice his hair falling in front of his eyes.

Well, that was besides the point, but he essentially regained his facial features he lost over the course of time, and against All Might. Black eyes, cold and uncaring to the world, black hair that was untamed, yet maintained, and a face most would kill to have. All things that were turned into scar tissue seemed to have returned with no changes.

Taking in his surroundings, he shakily stood up, gripping onto a nearby dumpster handle and saw what lay before him. A city illuminated by street lamps, with a port nearby, and various shops open, but mostly closing around this time.

Having no current choice, he stepped out of the alleyway he was in ( “How odd,” he remarked upon this revelation) and headed towards the shop in front of him named _ From Dust till Dawn. _ He opened the door, ringing the bell and alerting the old clerk manning the shop.

“Welcome, sir. How may I help you this evening?” he cheerily asked All For One. This behavior puzzled him. Why was this man, who was easily in his 80s, treating him, Japan’s most powerful villain, like an old friend?

“Do you not know who I am?” All For One questioned, only to receive a confused look from the man. “Er, no? Should I know who you are?” the man answered, further puzzling All For One, but he decided to save this dilemma for later. “Forget that I asked that. Can you tell me where exactly am I?” he questioned.

The old man smiled at this question, seemingly as if he had expected to hear this, and pulled out a map. He remarked, “Ah, now that I can answer! You’re here in the City of Vale, on the Continent of Vale. Confusing, isn’t it? Anyways, the city is situated between the ocean and the mountains, where one of our former colonies existed.” This baffled All For One. Colonies? City of Vale? Continent of Vale? He needed to find a reliable information source fast. All For One then asked, “Say, where can I find a-”

“Hands up where I can see them!” yelled a questionably fashionable thug, wearing a white trench coat, a black bowler hat, and a cane to top it all off. All For One could easily tell that the thug was quite experienced, judging by the air of professionalism he had around him. “Please, don’t shoot me! Take all the money in the register!” the old man pleaded. The thug shook his head, “Dust, give me all of it. Crystal, refined, whatever.”

‘Ah, so that’s what these items are called. What purpose do they serve, though?’ All For One thought to himself. This Dust had to be important enough to be stolen, but what and why was it so important? Such thoughts were put away when the thug began to point his cane at his head. “Hey pal, didn’t ya hear me when I said, ‘Put your hands up?’ Last thing I want to do is stain my suit red again,” the thug remarked upon seeing All For One seemingly ignoring him.

All For One was going to make a snarky remark about whose suit was going to get stained, but was cut off when he saw two thugs fly out of the shop’s window. With the head thug being distracted, he fired off a massive airblast, considerably widening the hole in the shop’s wall and sending the thugs flying out onto the streets, many yards away.

“Damn grunts. Can’t do a single damn thing right!” the thug growled and pointed his cane at All For One, “I’m pissed that you dirtied my coat. It was favorite one out of the bunch!” The end of the cane flipped up and displayed a reticle, surprising All For One for a moment before a small blast of red flew towards him. He attempted to retaliate with another airblast, but a gunshot signaled that he wasn’t alone, and the red blast blew up mid flight.

“Are you okay, sir?” asked the newcomer. She appeared to be 15 years old, not unlike the upcoming hero students of Japan. Yet, she seemed to have something…..special about her. Something that he couldn’t spend time on right now. He had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

“Yes, I am. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to take care of this scum,” All For One replied. He turned away from her, only to hear the cocking of a sniper rifle behind him. He was going to chide her on attempt to threaten him when she responded with, “Let me help you! Criminals like Torchwick need to be behind bars!”

‘So his name is Torchwick, eh?’ All For One thought once more, ‘I might have a use for him if his name is that well known.’ “Come with me, then,” he announced, prompting the child to follow him to the rooftops, where the thief stood.

“End of the line for you two!” Torchwick shouted as his evac arrived. He hopped onto the Bullhead and tossed a red crystal at the duo, following it up with another blast from his cane. All For One quickly shielded himself using another shield quirk of his when another woman came to the scene and deflected the blast. Having enough of this nonsensical shit, he pointed his right arm at the Bullhead and launched a mass of dark energy at the flying behemoth, damaging its left wing.

Torchwick had had enough of this and directed to his pilot to leave the area immediately.

The teenager in red quickly turned to the two adults as the Bullhead left in fascination, begging for an autograph. All she got was a cold chair in an interrogation room and company in the form of the stranger she had just met. After the child left, Ruby Rose, if All For One was correct, he received special visitor. Things didn’t go all too well, but it wasn’t anything All For One couldn’t handle.

After all, he wasn’t Japan’s most dangerous villain for nothing.

\------------

“So, who are you exactly, sir?” the gentleman in green asked All For One.

“I already gave you my name, what more do you want?” growled All For One. This man was getting on his nerves after two minutes of meeting him. He always hated the curious types.

“Mr. Alle Füreinen, do not take us for fools. We have looked into every database in Vale and beyond and not once has there been an ‘Alle Füreinen.’ So tell us, who are you really, and what your intentions are or we will force it out of you,” responded the Green Man.

All For One merely sat in his chair for a moment, not saying anything for a moment, before he slowly built up into a laugh.

The Green Man was confused, “What seems to be so funny, Mr. Füreinen?”

All For One, now known as his German identity, Alle, stopped laughing and gave him a cover up explanation, “Well, I come from a small part of Remnant, separated from the other continents. It’s a small island called Japan, and I’m well-known there by many people.”

“Japan? I’ve never heard of such an island,” replied the Green Man

Alle scoffed at him, “Of course not. We Japanese isolated ourselves from the rest of Remnant many ages ago. Your want of war made us go into isolation, never to interact with anyone not from Japan. Any person that stumbled upon our island was killed before they could return and tell the rest of the world.”

“What of the Grimm then, Mr. Füreinen?” questioned the Green Man.

“I think I’ve answered enough questions without asking some of my own, so if I may, I’d like to ask you some of my own questions,” demanded Alle. He took on a tone that left no room for argument, to which the Green Man sighed in defeat. “Very well, ask away, Alle,” he responded.

“Who are you exactly, and what do you mean by ‘Grimm,’” Alle asked.

The Green Man blinked in minor surprise, but hid it and merely responded, “Grimm are soulless creatures that roam Remnant, living off of others’ negative emotions. Anger, sadness, grief, it fuels them. As for who I am, I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.”

Alle pondered for a moment. Headmaster of an Academy? Why would a Headmaster of a school take an interest in him? Something didn’t add up in his head, but he didn’t let it show.

“To answer a potential question of yours, Alle,” Ozpin spoke, snapping Alle out of his thoughts, “Here at Beacon Academy, we train young students like Ms. Rose to combat the threat of Grimm. We produce some of the world’s finest Huntsmen and Huntresses for as long as we’ve stood.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “Since I’ve answered your questions and another you were going to potentially ask, may I ask you something?” Alle gave nod of confirmation, “What is your semblance? From what we saw, you seemed to be able to attack with various elements with much ease, so some information as to what it might be would help.”

“I….apologize, I don’t understand what you’re saying, Ozpin. What are semblances?” Alle asked, curious as to what the abilities of this world could do.

Ozpin looked even more perplexed, but didn’t outwardly show it to Alle. Instead, he answered the question, “Semblances are the manifestations of one’s innate and personal power. Each one is unique to their user, but some can be passed down by blood, much like the Schnee family’s,” Alle noted Ozpin’s use of the family’s name and took mental notes to research them, “But to use a semblance, one must have Aura. Aura is the manifestation of one’s soul. To have Aura, one must have a soul. Anyways, Aura serves many purposes, such as a shield, a minor healing factor, a weapon, etc. However, Aura is not infinite. If one uses their Aura too much, they’ll be defenseless until it “recharges.””

Alle nods, taking in all of this information. Aura, the physical manifestation of one’s soul? Semblances, abilities unique to each person? All of this sounded quite familiar to his world’s Quirks, but more unique and limited. It’s all fascinating stuff that he could exploit later on.

“Now, Alle if you may, could you please tell us about your Semblance and how it works?” asked Ozpin, drinking from his mug.

Alle chuckled, “I don’t have a Semblance, Ozpin. And frankly, I don’t have Aura either”

Ozpin doubletaked, “What?!”

Alle explained, “Well, for one, my powers come from a different source altogether. As to how I got them, that is a secret I’m going to take with me to the grave,” he added on, not willing to tell the truth about his Quirks.

“Ahh…...interesting,” Ozpin remarked, “But, just out of curiosity, how many powers do you have at your disposal?”

“You’re pushing your luck, Headmaster. Besides, isn’t a man entitled to his secrets?”

Ozpin remained silent before leaving the room. He’d left for 10 minutes when he finally came back, his female companion accompanying him. “Well Alle, your story does appear to check out for the most part, so we’ll let you go free. So long as you don’t cause any trouble, we shouldn’t be meeting again under these circumstances.” He held out his hand to shake Alle’s, to which he reciprocated.

Subtly activating one of his quirks, Alle searched Ozpin’s mind and found much, much more information the man was hiding.

A reincarnation (another, to be precise) of an ancient hero, bent on stopping his former lover? Said lover had unimaginable power that one could only dream of? It all made sense why a glorified principal was interested in him: for control in his ages long game. As infuriating as it was to be treated as a mere pawn under someone else, it was amusing to him, and it’d certainly be something he could entertain himself with. Still, he could not let this slide, and planned to make this man pay

“Thank you, Ozpin. You’ve been a great handler in all this, but I must ask you something,” Alle asked.

“What is it?”

“Do you have any idea where I could find work? Since my home and the rest of Remnant have different currencies, I need a place to earn some income.”

“I think I can help you with that.”

\------------

** _The following day_ **

“Hello, and welcome to--Oh! It’s you, the young man who helped save my store and stop those thugs!”

“Good morning, sir. I hope you’re doing fine after yesterday’s events. I apologize for blasting down your wall and door,” Alle said, lacing his words with faux guilt and happiness.

“Nonsense, you saved me from those thugs and that’s all that matters!” said the Old Man, happy that he was still in one piece.

Ozpin cleared his throat, “Gentleman?” He got both of their attentions, “Sir, if you may, do you think you can take in this young man? He’s not from around here and requires some funds, so we were wondering if he could work in your shop.”

“Sure! Frankly, I’ll take anyone who can handle the workload around here. Plus, it’d be nice to have some company while I work,” the Old Man replied, all too happy to take Alle in.

Ozpin smiled, “Great. Then, if you don’t mind, I shall leave you two to your business.” He motioned to grab the doorknob, but remembered the lack of one and left after a near embarrassing encounter.

The two remaining men continued looking at the green man’s trail until he was out of sight. Looking at his new employer, he asked, “Where do we start?”

\------------

“What happened out there, Roman?” asked his employer, pissed that someone interfered with their dust heist.

“For the last time, Cinder, I don’t know! This guy in a black zoot suit just shows up in the store moments before my boys rob the place and thrashed us! He sent everyone of us flying out the store with some weird Semblance of his before joining Little Red in damaging the Bullhead,” Roman stopped to think for a moment before remembering something, “Another thing is that it looked as if he had _ two _ Semblances! One that blasts air and another that blasts some weird black energy. The second one was the one he used on the Bullhead.”

“A man with _ two _ Semblances? .......I highly doubt that statement of yours, Roman,” she angrily remarked, skeptical of his words before collecting herself, “but…...I have seen weirder. Perhaps he does have two Semblances, perhaps not. Rest assured, this stranger has piqued my interests. Maybe we can convince him to join us…..” she trailed off, walking away to somewhere else, leaving Roman to his thoughts.

“I’ve seen men like him, Cindy, and I can tell you this,” Roman stated to the empty room, “A man like that prefers to be ** _the_ ** King, not a pawn to anyone but fate itself. If it ever comes down to it, I’d rather be ** _his_ ** pawn than ** _yours_ **.”

He looked to his right and shouted, “Oy, Neo! Start packing some of our things! Something tells me that something ** _big_ ** is gonna happen soon. And when it does,” he paused, “I don’t want us to be on the losing side, alright?”

He pulled out his scroll and scrolled through his contacts, settling on one named ‘Junior’, “Meanwhile, I have a call to make.”


	2. From One Crime to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Ruler of Japan has an interesting week with interesting developments. Reading, experiments, and meetings, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's good, you fucks? Here's your early Christmas present.

It had been an interesting 3 days ever since All For One arrived in this new world.

Compared to his original world, it seemed more advanced in some areas while severely lacking in others. The flying technology was way beyond what he had ever seen, the weapons they wielded defied most laws of physics (as far as he knew), and security bots were a bit more practical than the ones back home. 

The downsides, however, were far in many. Their weaponry fell a bit short in the damage compartment, making up only in their mechshift ability. Their ammunition, which was Dust, much to his surprise, did provide much versatility, but fell short to standard firearm ammunition when it came to damage. Of course, he didn’t plan on using firearms at any point, but it seemed useful to know this information.

The day after he got his job at the shop, he went over to the local library, getting tons of much needed information that he lacked. Information over the Schnees and their company, the four continents of Remnant, and any previous conflicts were jotted down in his mind.

Much to his surprise, he learned of a separate race of beings living on this planet as well: faunus. While researching some information over the Schnee Dust Company, he was harassed by some passerby faunus, not knowing his true intentions of looking up the Schnees. When he cleared it up, they gave him some valuable information over their own species. Apparently, they appeared at some point in time, just to co-exist with humans. Unfortunately, they were then subjected to many acts of racism, not unlike those against the Quirkless back home. Anyways, they eventually had enough and a war broke out over it. Having heard this, All For One held no ill will towards the faunus, but saw them no different than test subjects for his eventual experiments.

On the 3rd day, he heard news of the SDC heiress going to Beacon Academy, which piqued his interests by some. Remembering that his research was interrupted, he searched up the current members of the SDC and found a ‘Weiss Schnee’ for heiress. She appeared to be bratty on the exterior, but she, no doubt, had some skills to back up her attitude. However, she didn’t appear to have unlocked her semblance to her fullest, puzzling him. He had read that most students already have their semblances fully realized by the time they entered the academies, but she didn’t, for some reason. Perhaps it required a trigger of sorts…..?

He’ll have to find that out soon.

\--------------------

** _Almost One Week After All For One’s Arrival_ **

“Alle, my boy! Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? You’ve worked hard enough as is,” The Shopkeep said, grabbing Alle’s attention, “You brought in more customers than I’ve ever had before, so I figured that you could do with some rest.”

Alle tried arguing against it, but The Shopkeep was insistent on it, so he obliged, leaving the store for the day. Once he was a good ways away from the store, he dropped his friendly persona. Now that he had this world’s currency in his hands, he could actually start his plans. All that was left to do was find a good place to set up base.

He searched the more industrial parts of Vale, finding most warehouses being used by the SDC or by other, much smaller companies. The ones that weren’t being used were, in his opinion, much more ridiculous to obtain. Requiring to show political alignment to use it? ‘Bah,’ he thought, ‘this is just like the United States 200 years ago. God was that annoying.’

Momentarily giving up on his search, he left the industrial area and headed towards the docks, sitting down on the ledge. “This search for a new hideout is harder than I remember. How long did I take finding the last one? 1 year? 3 months? A day?” he asked himself, shutting out everything around him. While he was busy contemplating his plans, he was unaware of the bullhead overhead, landing not too far from him.

.

.

Out of the bullhead, many White Fang grunts piled out, some grabbing the containers from the dock while others stood guard. Overseeing their entire operation was none other than Roman Torchwick, who seemed to be brimming with frustration. “Come on, you lazy animals. I’m not paying you to do this slowly!”

Grumbling, they all moved quicker in their objective. Truly, the average day of a terrorist organization.

One grunt that was on watch noticed some unnatural movement by the dock’s ledge. Moving over, he saw Alle sitting there, deep in his thoughts. “Hey you,” he, ironically, grunted, “Get your ass out of here or I’ll have to kill you.” Alle seemed to have ignored him, so he tried again, “Hey you! I said get the hell out of here, you bastard!”

Though he warned him a second time, Alle _ still _ remained in his spot, but seemed to have snapped out of his trance. The grunt didn’t notice, though, and pointed the rifle at Alle’s head, moments away from pulling the trigger. 

“I SAID-” 

Suddenly, Alle’s hand wrapped around the muzzle of the rifle, crushing it within the blink of an eye. Shocked, the grunt stumbled backwards, yelping as Alle’s hand then found its next victim, crushing the man’s throat in a gory mess.

“Yes, you indeed said for me to leave, but I’m not one to be ordered around by others.”

The sound of squishing flesh alerted the grunt’s comrades, who, after running over to investigate, gagged at the sight of their dead teammate. Using their momentary disgust to his advantage, he shot an Air Bullet at them, killing the weaker grunts while critically injuring the tougher ones. The commotion caught the attention of their superior, who grimaced at the sight, but didn’t react otherwise. 

The sounds brought in the other grunts, furious at Alle for murdering them in cold blood. Taking aim, they fired bullet after bullet into Alle, not letting up until they ran out of ammunition. When they did, they were shocked to see him still standing, almost completely unharmed.

“All right,” he chuckled, “I believe it’s my turn.” He unleashed his Forced Quirk Activation tendrils, piercing the remaining grunts, and clumped them all into one ball of bodies. Utilizing a gravity quirk he obtained before fighting All Might, he crushed them all into a soccer ball-sized flesh sphere.

Roman was somewhat mortified at the display of power and the ball of flesh. He had seen many things in his life, like his parents being eaten alive by Grimm, but this……..this was far more horrifying. He knew that if he stayed on Cinder's side for any longer, he'd probably end up like them.

It was now or never; play the survival plan or end up like these animals.

Moving closer to Alle, Roman spoke, “Hey, you’re the one who ruined my plan last week, aren’t you?”

Alle turned to him, not skipping a beat, “Yes, and you’re the one who let these grunts to bloody my suit. Now tell me, why are you here and what do you want?”

Roman stopped moving, now standing ten feet away from Alle, and responded, “I…..can’t give you a straight for the first question, so I’ll say that my “employer” needs it. As for the second question, I’m not here to fight. Not anymore, at least.”

Alle chuckled, “Is that so? Then tell me, what is your new reason to be here, besides moving this equipment, or should I say, dust?”

Roman sucked in a breath, hoping that Alle didn’t react badly, “I just wanted to talk, crime lord to crime lord.”

Alle flashed a dark, gleeful smile as he kicked the ball away with a satisfying _ SPLAT _.

.

.

.

.

A young cat and monkey faunus duo would stumble upon the bloodbath and the flesh ball shortly after Alle and Roman left, horrifying them and prompting a huge investigation to take place.

\--------------------

** _Junior’s Bar, 2 Hours Later_ **

“So, let me get this straight, you come from another world where Grimm don’t exist, faunus lookalikes roam freely, humanity has evolved to have crazy super powers like Semblances without the Aura, and the moon isn’t shattered?” Roman asked in pure disbelief. For our residential criminal, Roman was understandably confused about the whole ordeal until All For One showed off several Quirks he had acquired.

AFO sighed, “Yes, yes, yes, and yes. I have more proof of that if you wish to see it, but judging by face, I can tell that you already believe me after that small display.” He took a sip of his drink, momentarily enjoying the burn of whiskey before continuing, “So, now that we’ve told each other about our lives, do you mind telling me how you figured out that I was a criminal? I usually keep my actions to the shadows, and I haven’t committed a crime here yet, so how was it that you figured it out?”

Roman paused for a moment, then answered, “Something about your aura, not the one from here, told me it.” AFO looked at him with a weird look. “What I mean is that you pervade an aura of….I don’t know, death? But not death as in the kind that funerals have. Rather, you give off the sense of death that a killer, no, an _ inhuman person _ would have.” He swirled his drink a bit, letting the ice cubes clink against the glass, “I’ve only met one person like you, and even she doesn’t compare to you _ at all _.”

AFO raised an eyebrow, ““Someone like me?” Would this person happen to be your ‘employer’ of sorts?” Getting a nod in response, he continued, “If that’s the case, then I’d like to ask that you take me to meet them.”

Roman spat out his drink, surprised at the question, “Y-you want to meet her?!”

“Well yes. I would like to see this person whom you compare me to.”

Fixing himself, Roman curtly replied, “Out of the question.”

“Oh? Why is that, Torchwick?”

“She despises when something that could threaten her plans appears. I’m already on thin ice as is, so bringing you and telling her your capability might get me on the chopping block.”

AFO took another sip of his whiskey, “Are you just saying this just to avoid being killed or are you actually being serious?”

“To be honest, a little bit of both. She’s a control freak, so if you were to show up and show her up, she might end up trying to kill you and I. As good a criminal as I am, even with my partner, I doubt I could even beat her,” Roman admitted, pouring himself some more whiskey.

“Partner? You have a partner?” AFO asked. Before Roman could confirm it, he pointed over to a nearby ‘empty’ booth, “Would they happen to be in that booth over there?”

“Wha-?! How did you-?”

AFO chuckled, “Remember how I said that I had a Quirk that could let me see where someone was? Finding someone who’s using invisibility isn’t that hard when you can see their heat signature, you know.”

It was Roman’s turn to chuckle, confusing AFO before it clicked in his mind, “They’re an illusionist. Or does their Semblance have something to do with optical illusions?”

“Heh, I would deflect the question, but you got it in one! You sure are a smart cookie, you know that?” Roman replied, stunned at how fast he figured it out. Hell, even he had some trouble trying to figure out Neo’s semblance, 3 days to be exact.

AFO smirked, “When you get to be as old as me and steal as many Quirks as I did, you tend to figure these things out faster. I used to have an ability like your partner’s before I passed it onto someone else.”

“Whoa whoa whoa wait, hold on a sec here!” Roman exclaimed, now _ very _ curious about AFO’s words, “You could _ give _ others Quirks that you stole?! What the hell kind of ability is that?!”

AFO finished off his whiskey, setting down his glass before answering, “That was the exact same reaction when I found out I could give others Quirks as well. The thing is, the process doesn’t always turn out correctly.”

“How so?” Roman gestured to his partner to come to his side, wanting to get as much information down as possible.

“Well, one’s body has to be “_ built _” for it. I can’t exactly give everyone a Quirk that their body couldn’t handle, it’d either kill them or drive them mad. I found this out the hard way with a young man with a gun Quirk and a Quirkless kid. The Quirkless kid died the next day, his body not being able to handle the Quirk due to his lack of strength. And before you ask, I did return the Quirk to its original owner. For the second reason, they’re a bit more.…..complicated. For one, after being driven mad, they lose all sense of control and decision making, essentially turning them into mindless slaves.”

“Slaves? How did you figure _ that _ one out?”

“Quite simple, really. They responded to my commands after I made an offhand comment about destroying a warehouse. It turns out that they follow it to a T.”

“Man, that’s one scary power you have right there,” Roman commented, raising his glass to his lips, “You really must’ve been feared for your abilities back then.”

“I was, and in the end, my own power was my downfall.”

Roman paused, lowering his glass from his mouth, “What do you mean it was also your downfall? How could you have been beaten?”

AFO sighed, “There is another thing about Quirks that I haven’t mentioned. You see, if two Quirks are allowed to mix, they may end up fusing and create a whole new Quirk. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

Roman nodded, “You ended up mixing two Quirks that eventually led to your downfall? As much as I _ want _ to believe it, I just don’t, like, at all. How powerful could it have been?”

“Well, let’s start from the beginning. You remember how I was one of the first few people to receive a Quirk? Well, I never did say that I didn’t have siblings, and I did. My younger brother was also one to receive a Quirk. However, he wasn’t like me, like us. He wanted to go down the path of heroics, much to my chagrin. But his Quirk was, at the time, the most useless one in history. So much so that it made him look Quirkless! So, being the kind, older brother I was, I gave him a Quirk, a stockpiling Quirk.”

“Stockpiling?”

“The Quirk could gather strength by adding strength to it. Say if someone had it before me, i’d be stronger as their power would be added onto my own. Anyways, my brother, at some unknown point in time, found out that he could pass down his new Quirk to another, so he did so after fighting me.”

“Wait, he didn't beat you. What happened?”

“Oh, my foolish little brother didn’t stand a chance against me at all, but knowing that he might return with more power, I killed him. Do I regret killing him? Perhaps so, but I’ve had a long time to come to terms with it,” he paused, letting Roman and his partner take in this information before continuing, “Not long after I killed my brother, I found someone who challenged me in my brother’s name. Amused, I accepted the challenge, but was completely surprised at the strength he possessed. Still, much like my brother, they fell as well. From there, I made the biggest discovery about my little brother’s Quirk.”

Roman raised a brow, “What exactly did you find out?”

AFO turned to him, mirthlessly chuckling, “Of all the Quirks I have taken in my entire life, his was the only one I could never steal. His will was ingrained deeply into the wretched power that it could only be passed down by the user’s will. And it did so for several generations, I still not having any trouble beating the users until……”

“Until…….?”

“The blasted 8th successor, All Might. After taking down many, _ many _ criminals that had been around in my times, he challenged me head on,” AFO trailed off, his hand slowly cracking the glass in his hand, “For once in my entire life, someone had taken away the control I had over the country, shattering my once great empire! I was livid at All Might for disfiguring me, destroying my empire, and nearly killing me.” He took a deep breath, calming himself down before serving himself some more whiskey, “In return, though, I injured him to the point where he nearly died himself. He lost his ability to use his Quirk extensively, shortening his usage time greatly."

“You don’t look disfigured, though. You seem perfectly fine to us,” Roman replied.

AFO was then silent, not responding to any of Roman’s commentary.

“Hello? Earth to Alle?”

“........”

“Neo, I don’t think the Atlasian whiskey sat well with him. What should we do?” Roman asked his partner, only to be interrupted by AFO.

“I apologize, Roman. I forgot that my appearance changed back when I arrived here. I was merely searching for a Quirk that could help me show you what I looked like, but it appears that I gave that one away as well.”

AFO patted his shirt down from any recent wrinkles, “Anyways, since you won’t take me to see your ‘employer’, why don’t you tell me about her? She seems to be quite the interesting figure.” He looked at their faces for any nervousness, but all he saw was fatigue and annoyance, especially in Neo’s eyes.

Roman let out a deep sigh, “She’s a slavedriver, for one. There’s only so much Dust a guy can steal with competent crew, you know. She makes me wake up early, look over shipments, steal anything we can use, eliminate any threats to her plan, etc! She makes Neo go out and do this stuff too, but on a much worse scale! Hell, I hardly ever see Neo except for two days of the month!” As if to agree with his statement, Neo puffed her cheeks in exasperation, leaning onto Roman’s shoulder.

AFO looked amused, “So, all in all, she’s a mastermind who’s terrible at treating her own hirees?” He clicked his tongue, “It seems that partnering up with her _ would _ be a bad idea.”

“I keep telling her to treat everyone better, not just her two fuckbuddies. But _noooooo_, she doesn’t listen to me at all!” Roman threw his hat onto the floor, prompting Neo to pick it up, only to be stopped by Roman. “Leave it, I don’t want it right now, Neo.” Begrudgingly, she obliged.

“Fuckbuddies?” AFO prodded, wanting to learn more about this woman’s associates.

“She has these two brats, y’see? The tall brat’s Mercury Black, son of an infamous assassin. He’s pretty fast on his feet with those fancy prosthetics of his, but he’s the prideful kind of guy. A blow to his ego will hurt him enough. The short girl is Emerald Sustrai, a random orphan Cinder, our boss, picked up. She’s much slower than Mercury, but she makes up for it with her bullshit illusion Semblance,” Roman ranted, pausing only after he realized something about what he said. “Wait a sec, AFO. Can you steal Semblances?”

AFO was mildly surprised by the question, “I have no idea about that at all. I never had the chance to steal a Semblance, let alone whether or not I can in the first place.” He put some more thought into it before continuing, “As a matter of fact, I don’t know if I even have Aura to use it.”

Roman grinned a million-dollar smile, “Leave that part up to me! Just give me your hand for a second.” AFO obliged, allowing Roman to hold his left hand. He then recited, _ "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." _

AFO, all of a sudden, felt dizzy and was burning up in the face. “I…..think I need to…...lie down for a bit,” he announced before passing out, dropping the whiskey bottle and his glass.

Roman acted fast when AFO dropped. ‘This was not supposed to happen at all,’ he thought, quickly making sure AFO was alright. “Neo! Go tell Junior that we need one of his rooms free, NOW!”

.

.

.

.

“Oh my, I didn’t think I’d see you here, Alle, or should I say, All For One” spoke a young voice.

AFO’s eyes snapped open, only to see the starry vastness of the Abyss. He looked around, hoping to see any way of escape or familiar faces, but he found none. Just when he finished looking, a teenager appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

“Who are you? And what is this place?” AFO asked, clearly not in the mood for small talk.

The teenager chuckled, “Who am I? I’m the guy who just saved you from making a deadly choice! And this,” he waved his arms all around him, “is my domain! Welcome to the Abyss, All For One. You’re my latest guest on a special mission!”

All For One was silent, mulling over this until he asked, “What is this said mission?”

The teen smirked, **_“Why, to take over the world, of course.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect anything until next decade lol. My new job is gonna make my posting very irregular, so don't take whatever is posted at certain times for granted. I promise to update by my birthday at the latest.

**Author's Note:**

> Dis bitch gonna be sporadically updated, so don't expect a chapter next week or anytime soon. If I had another writer help me write this shit, then maybe you could get your hopes up. Don't count on that part, though, cause that ain't gonna happen ever.


End file.
